


15D15P: TMT - Play to Win

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [10]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, Games, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Play to Win

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _010\. Play to Win_  
>   
> 

There’s something to be said for playing an opponent who has taken the red pill right alongside you and come out on the other side.

It means they can remember.

When they play River, Xander remembers exactly which cards have been drawn and what that means Ky has in his hand and that, in turn, tells him just what his probabilities are if he plays on the River.

Ky knows that. And knows what cards Xander is holding, too.

Playing someone who’s taken the red pill means that they’re just the right amount conniving.

Mostly, Ky and Xander play Check.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
